Can We talk?
by Nucking Futs Nyx
Summary: The Hey Arnold gang faces new challenges as they go through life and discover things about themselves and each other. Enemies become friends, lovers become strangers, and blood becomes water. Through the eyes of Arnold and Helga, can they find happy endings and can their friends be the change they need or will they be the push to end everything?
1. I can explain!

"Ar-Arnold," Lila spoke softly her green eyes filled with tears " Arnold, plea-please I can explain." Lila's voice cracked, she was covering her almost naked body with a blanket. She started frantically trying to find her shirt as she grabbed for her jeans.

Arnold couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't speak, he felt his body go numb. His hand slid from the door knob and fell to his side. There was his high school sweet heart, what he thought was the love of his life, in bed with his cousin Arnie. He watched her try to hurry and put on her shirt and stumble out of Arnie's bed. His blood ran cold and he felt anger boil deep down in his stomach. " Lila," he said in a whisper, she didn't hear him, she was still fumbling to get dressed. Then he spoke again "Lila!" his voice full of a desperate kind of anger . Lila's head snapped up in surprise she was still trying to cover herself with the blanket. Her green glistening eyes staring up at his. Arnold couldn't bring himself to look at her, his eyes darted to the ground. He concentrated on his voice trying to make it sound harsh and uncaring." We're over Lila, I don't want your half assed explanation, don't call me, don' t you even dare coming near me!" he balled his hands into fists.

"Arnold" Lila tried to suppress a sob

"No Lila!" He turned his eye to meet hers " You don't get to be sad, you have no right to even try to explain this mess you two have made! If I made a mistake or made you upset or whatever I did to make you do this!" He gestured to her half naked body " With him!" He pointed at Arnie, who had his head in his hands covering his face. Arnie hadn't spoken or even made a sound. Arnold continued his yelling " If you loved me we could have fixed it, we could have talked. I would have done anything!" His head was pounding, He knew he had to leave before he did something stupid. He turned and started for the stairs.

" Please Arnold!" Lila jumped up from the bed and right as she did Arnold turned right back around almost catching Lila. She was surprised and tried to stop herself from running into Arnold. the momentum carried her and crashed right into Arnold. Then when she looked into his blue eyes he began to speak. She was afraid of what he would say next.

Arnold spoke quietly this time. " You know Lila I could forgive just about anybody for hurting me but I can never forgive you for this, for breaking my heart." Arnold walked away and down the stairs. Lila however was still in shock for what had just happen. She felt her knees give out and she fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry." she began whispering to herself over and over again. Lila had never in her life felt more regret then when she felt in that moment. She knew she could never fix what she had done. Never had she heard Arnold so hurt or so angry since she had known him. what have I done she thought to herself. She heard the front door slam and shook the house.

"Lila," She heard arnies soft voice from behind her . Arnie sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder " He's hurt right now, but it will be okay." he tried comforting her.

"No Arnie, I don't think it ever will." Lila sobbed again and reached up to hold Arnie's hand.


	2. It's gonna be a long night

He saw the front door coming closer. All he could think about was to keep walking toward that front door .Arnold knew there was no turning back, because if he stopped even for a second he knew that he would run back up stairs and hold Lila tight and just forgive her like he normally did. In those few moments that he walked toward the door his mind flashed back to so many arguments and disagreements he had with Lila and how he was always the one to bend over backwards to fix things or the first to apologize. Finally his fingers grasped the brass door knob, "this is it, no more" Arnold thought to himself "good bye Lila" he whispered. Then bolted out of Arnie's house and slammed the door shut behind him.

Arnold walked over to his truck parked in the dirt drive way. Right as he was about to get into his truck he stopped and put his forehead against his driver's side window. He sighed aloud and whispered to himself "what the hell just happened." He closed his eyes and pulled open his truck door. His heart dropped when he saw the overnight bag he had picked up for Lila for this weekend trip to Arnie's. Arnold Had half a mind to throw it into the corn field next to Arnie's house. However he knew that he would just regret it later , he cursed himself for always being the good guy, he yanked the bag from the passenger seat and tossed it into the bed of the truck. Finally he took one last look at Arnie's house and jumped into his truck and started what he knew would be a long drive back home.

A few hours later Arnold felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was curious about who it may be but his blood began to boil when the thought of the text being from Lila. He ignored the text and kept driving. The whole drive his mind would jump back and forth between seeing Lila in bed with Arnie wondering why she would do such a thing and thinking of how he was going to tell Gerald that PS. 119's very own "Perfect Couple" had broken up. Arnold wondered what his best friend would say once he told him the news about Lila. The thought burned into his head, Lila had made it clear to Arnold when they started dating that she was planning to save her virginity until marriage. He was very understanding about her choice and never questioned it, it was rare that he and Lila were ever sexual to each other,Lila always made it awkward whenever making out was even involved. But the damnedest thing was that the first time he had seen Lila in her underwear was just a few hours ago in Arnie's room.

Right as Arnold thought about how Lila was so exposed, he had pulled up to the boarding house. He stopped the car and sat for what seemed like an hour when suddenly the was a knock on his passenger window. It was Gerald. " Well I'll be damned" He thought to himself before he unlocked the door to let Gerald in.

" Hey Gerald" Arnold spoke softly

" Why have you not been answering my texts man? What happened? You and Lila get into a fight and she ditched you again to go hangout with Rhonda?" Gerald chuckled as he hopped into arnold's truck. Then Gerald saw his friends face and his smile melted " What's up my man what happen?"

"Gerald it's a long story " Arnold ran his hand through his hair

" Try me Arnold" Gerald crossed his arms over his chest not knowing what to expect. The last time he saw his friend looking like this was when he found out about Arnold's grandpa having to go to the hospital for breaking a hip doing a dance class.

Arnold let out a long sigh. " So remember how I was going to visit Arnie and how suddenly when I told Lila she wanted to come along and see the country and visit with me?"

"Yeah?"

" So that was Friday, well Saturday came along and she forgot her overnight bag and I came back to her house earlier today to pick it up. Then when I got back to Arnie's," Arnold paused, sat back in his seat and stared at the wheel. Arnold could feel his heart beating hard against his chest

" Arnold , what happen when you got back to Arnies?" Gerald asked slowly

"Gerald, I-I just don't know how to say this." Arnold stuttered and his voice began to crack.

"Arnold, You say whatever is in your head man. I will always be on your side. Don't you dare think I will ever judge you." Gerald pointed at Arnold's chest.

"Gerald, I walked in on her and Arnie in bed with each other! She was in her underwear and they either got done having sex or were about to." Arnold finally spat out.

"She did what?!" Gerald's jaw dropped " Lila, the girl who swore up and down she would only have sex when she was married?"

"Yeah, Lila, The girl who is ever so fucking grateful that I brought her to her ever so lovely Arnie who could change her mind." Arnold mimicked as he clasped his hands together " Gerald I've never felt like this before. I'm angry, I'm sad. I wanted nothing more to just forget what I saw and pretend like it was just a nightmare!" Arnold threw his hands in the air in frustration

" Please tell me you didn't forgive her, did you end things or do I have to call the bitch myself and end it for you?" Gerald started to pull out his phone

"N-no, Gerald I ended things with her. I can forgive people easily but I couldn't forgive her for that" Arnold put his head against the wheel

" Good! what did you say?"

" Don't ever come near me, I don't want an explanation, you broke my heart and I'll never forgive you, you heartless bitch." Arnold sighed again " That last part I kept in, but damn I wish I said it."

" No you don't buddy, as much as she was a heartless bitch, you would never call Lila that, but you ever so could have punched Arnie in that snorting noise" Gerald laughed trying to lighten the mood. He put his hand on Arnold's shoulder

"I wish, but he didnt even say anything to me, he couldn't look at me. Even if It was his fault it was more Lila then Arnie who made the mistake." Arnold sat back up and yawned

" Arnold, what you need right now is some sleep, its 2 in the morning and you've been driving for almost all day." Gerald spoke gently

"As girlie as this sounds, you mind spending the night with me? I don't think I should be alone right now."

"I'm one step ahead of you Arnold." Gerald pulled out a can of beer and some of Arnold's favorite snacks. " I was hesitant about the beer but because you ignored my texts I knew something bad happened. I didn't know how bad, so I brought just about everything to cheer you up my man" Gerald held out his hand

" Normally I would pass on the beer but I think I could really use one," Arnold joined hands with Gerald and continued with their secret hand shake. " You know me scary well Gerald." Arnold smiled but both boys knew it would take a long while before Arnold would be 100% again.

"Arnold stop with the mushy stuff and lets go talk about how your ex is stupid for cheating and a game plan for you to get over the heartless bitch." Gerald Laughed aloud and charged for the front steps of the boarding house.

Arnold chuckled and followed after his best friend " Shut up Gerald you wanna wake my grandma up and have to deal with her swords again?" Arnold knew it was going to be a long night but at least it wouldn't be one where he was alone.


	3. The Time For Change

Arnolds grandpa had heard a noise coming up the stairs. He assumed it was his grandson and that girlfriend Lila trying to sneak back into the house. Arnolds grandpa was furious, he thought he would give Arnold a piece of his mind. " Coming in the middle of the night! Lying about going to his weirdo cousin's house just so his girlfriend could come spend the night!" Grandpa had thought to himself. He stomped all the way to Arnolds door about to burst in and then slowed to a stop when he heard two male voices in the room. " Wait a minute, we're being robbed?!" grandpa second guessed himself, he was on the verge of shouting to his wife but stopped when he heard his grandson's voice. He walked closer to the door and gently put his ear up against it.

"Gerald, I'm just not sure what to do at this point. " Arnolds voice was low and deflated

"Arnold I know it sucks but you gotta try movin on with your life, You can mope and be sad but after a while you have to try and get over it." Geralds voice was gentle it usually was whenever dealing with something serious around Arnold.

Grandpa tried racking his brain for what he thought was going on. Well number one he thought again, his grandson is back at the house with his best friend and not his girlfriend. Number two Arnold is very sad about something but what was he said about?

"Yeah, I know." Arnold sighed

"I'm giving you two weeks you hear me? Just two to be as depressed , angsty and confused as you want. After that no more, so drink up and let me hear about everything that was wrong about your relationship in the first place." Gerald chuckled and there was a pause for a moment.

Grandpa was surprised, He finally put two and two together. Lila had broken up with Arnold! Grandpa didn't want the boys to figure out that he was ease dropping so he began to tip toe back to his room. Grandpa laughed softly to himself as he climbed into bed next to his wife. " Looks like you won the bet Pookie."

Grandma had rolled over and smiled " I've got the eye of the tiger and I see all, pay up old man" she jeered

" Yes ,Pookie" He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a bag of skittles out of his bed side drawer and slowly handed them over. Grandma Karate chopped his wrist and watched the bag fall to her side of the bed. "augh!" Grandpa exclaimed in pain. " Dang it woman dont break my wrist!"Grandma hissed and rolled back over cuddling her bag of skittles.

" My prrrrrrecious" She growled

Grandpa rubbed his wrist and rolled to his side of the bed " Dang woman trying to kill me, first the dance class and my broken hip now my wrist. what's next sky diving with no parachute?" he grumbled to himself

The next morning was a quiet one. Normally the boarding house is lively and loud but not on Sunday mornings. Everyone is usually sleeping in or out shopping at the farmers market around 10 am.

Arnold had just started waking up and looked at the clear blue sky above his room, the sun wasnt glaring on the windows so he could look at its peaceful blue without hurting his eyes. He heard a soft snoring across the room from Gerald. He peeked over and saw his friend draped over his old couch. Gerald and himself had out grown the couch and most of the furniture in his room. He didnt update much other than his computer , his bed and his selves now covered in books and CD's. Everything else had remained the same and Arnold liked it that way, although he was starting to rethink his desk. Then before another thought could process the memory of Lila came with a vengeance waltzing into his mind. Arnold clenched his jaw and buried his face into his pillow.

"mot is shet agen." Arnols said aloud his voice muffled by the pillow.

" Well good morning to you too golden boy" Gerald yawned and stretched his arms

Arnold lifted the pillow off his face. " Morning Gerald." He sighed

"So whats the plain for today? Last day of the weekend before we have to go to mandated Public service we know as PS. 119" Gerald croaked and sat up to look at Arnold

"Anything I need to get my mind clear right now." Arnold shook his head

" Anything?" Gerald lifted an Eyebrow "Well how about we go try and round up the gang and play a couple of games of baseball?"

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad Gerald" Arnold smirked " I haven't played on that old field in a long time."

" None of us really have," Gerald corrected Arnold. " School got harder, alot of us started dating or got part time jobs. Lets me see if I can call some people up and get them to cancel all that boring stuff" Gerald held out his phone and started to dial.

" Wow," Arnold said under his breath " I hate to admit it but your right. We all just started drifting and I didn't even notice."

" Not your fault man, you were with Lila and that girl took you away whenever she could" Gerald said as if it were a side thought

Arnold was shocked, he felt a slight pain in his chest. Did he really let Lila control him like that? Had he really let his friends drift away from him so easily? Arnold brushed his hand through his hair

"Hey! Stinky my man how are you doin?" Gerald's voice Beamed as he called their friends.

Arnold felt numb and the voice of his best friend faded into the background. Everything was quiet and for a moment Arnold only heard his heart beat. He thought back to the last time he played baseball with his friends and he realized when he couldn't remember the last time, that things needed to change.


	4. Batter up!

**A/N **

**Hey Guys! sorry for taking so long to update, I've just got done with a big move to a new state and I finally got internet to start writing again. Thank you everyone for their kind words and helping me think about the story line. I had a lot of trouble with this segment on Helga but I'm glad I finally got it done! I will be updating more frequently now that I'm settled , I'm gonna try for once a week but forgive me If I don't because I'm still in the process of moving in. Thank you and enjoy :)**

Helga crept through the house careful to just step on her tip toes, silence was all she heard, deafening silence. She slid her hand along the wall of the hallway as a backup plan in case she couldn't keep her balance on the balls of her feet. She peeked into the kitchen and was happy at the sight of an empty room. She stopped for a moment to stare at the light shining softly onto the wooden breakfast table by the window happy that on Sunday mornings she could sit and write in this little slice of heaven. Her eye caught the sight of a pink note on the fridge, being curious she walked over and realized the note was for her. It read;

Dear Helga,

Good morning baby sister! By the time you read this I will have gone to work, there was an emergency down at the agency and they needed me right away. However I will be home in time for dinner and feel free to eat whatever you want and to try and make it feel like home here. I hope you slept well in the new house, I know right now you're going through a lot and I want you to know that I am here to support you 100%. I know someday when you want to talk about it you will talk about "the bad dreams". Remember I love you Helga! Call me if you need anything!

XOXO

Olga

P.S. Dr. Renolds says you can call him if there's ever a time you need to talk

Helga could almost hear the sappy sweetness of Olga's voice. She sighed she didn't want to revisit "The Bad Dreams" not anytime soon anyway and especially with Olga at least not now in this experimental stage of the sisterhood/Guardian phase of her life. Last night was the first night Helga had gotten a good night's rest mainly because she had moved in with Olga and was away from what gave her "The Bad Dreams". Then a sudden rumble from her stomach reminded her of why she bothered to get out of bed.

After eating from the foods Olga stocked up on in her fridge Helga thought that some exercise would be a great way to start the Sunday. "Exercise would be a great stress reliever and a way for you to channel your anger in a healthy way." The words of Dr. Renolds echoed through her mind. With a sigh she made her way to her room and dug through her luggage to find her running shoes and clothes she wouldn't mind getting sweaty in. While rummaging she found her ipod, with silent joy she put the device next to her. Finally settling the she would wear a pink tank top with big blocked letters that read "Knock Out" across the chest with a random splotchy inked butterfly flying on the hem of the top and black yoga pants. Laughing at herself she thought "A girl's wardrobe isn't complete without a pair of yoga pants" Helga really didn't care that it was a cliché the pants were comfy.

Helga pulled her hair into a pony tail, slipped on her running shoes, grabbed her keys, cranked up the tunes and was out the door. She sighed and took in the wonderful scene of the old neighborhood, "Where would be a good place to run?" Helga contemplated trying to remember the places she wanted to visit after being gone Seven years. "wow seven years?" she thought to herself, a flash back of her hitting a home run against some of the boys back in grade school played in her mind, she remembered the joy and happiness she experienced when the boys whined about the possibility of her cheating Then it hit her like a ton of bricks "I know just the place" She smiled and started jogging.

* * *

The two boys began their journey to the old baseball field and walked side by side down the sidewalk. Arnold was feeling lighter than usual, he felt free. He smiled to himself as he tried to balance the baseball bat on his shoulder.

"So," Gerald began, eyeing Arnold with a grin

"So, what?" Arnold questioned raising an eyebrow at Gerald

"Soooo, you have been given two weeks to be as miserable and hurt puppy dog like as you want, what is your plan?" Gerald asked

Arnold knew by the one in Gerald's voice that this conversation was taking a turn that Arnold wasn't expecting " I don't really know, eat ice cream, watch romantic comedies to try to give me hope that love still exists , probably egg Lyla's car like in that one scene from that movie she really likes. What's was that movie called?" Arnold paused to think "uh, a fault in our stars, there we go that what it was called"

"Are you serious?" Gerald almost laughed in disbelief "man you have to put yourself back out there!"

"I'm not ready for that yet" Arnold sighed

"Oh come on Arnold! You need to get yourself a rebound girl!" Gerald shouted

"I can't just use a girl like that, I'm not that type of person." Arnold glanced down at his feet

"Damn Arnold give me a little more credit than that! I don't mean use her like a box of tissue, I mean for you to go on dates, to have fun, and let's not mention the easiest way to get back at Lyla." Gerald grabbed Arnold by his Shoulder and pulled him in close causing Arnold to stumble. "Showing her that she lost someone special because she was the one that did the wrong doing not the other way around. Don't beat yourself up over something she did"

"Gerald, Arnold!" a voice from down the side walk stole the boys attention and both of them immediately looked up in the direction it was coming from.

"Stinky!" Arnold Shouted waving his hand for the tall boy to join them he felt his stomach flop. He had almost not recognized him, Stinky was still tall as ever but instead of being lanky he filled out with lean muscle. He wore a Letterman jacket from P.S. 119 and a pair of ripped at the knee jeans. After stinky ran up to the boys he gave them his all American smile that could turn any girl into a country girl fanatic.

"Hey guys, I knew I catch you guys on the way to the field" Stinky turn to Arnold "man what's this I hear about you breaking up with Lyla sawyer?"

Before Arnold could get one word out Gerald had spoken "I got one word for you Stinky"

"And what word would that be?" Stinky questioned

"Cheater" Arnold spat out

"No way!" Stinky slapped his knee "Ms. I could do no wrong? Cheated on YOU?! Are you sure you weren't seein things Arnold? Maybe a evil twin?" Stinky laughed

"I wish that were the case" Arnold sighed

Stinky stopped laughing after Arnold's response "sorry bud, but I'm glad to hear your back from the dark side. Not to be rude or nothing but Lyla really did a number on you with the whole not letting you hang out and stuff."

"Yeah me too Stinky" Arnold fake smiled trying to reassure his friend that it didn't mean anything. However Gerald saw right through the façade and ushered the boys in the direction of the baseball field

"As touching as this reunion was," Gerald's tone thick with sarcasm "We had better get our butts to that field before the rest of the guys leave."

Arnold was glad to have people who genuinely care about him no matter how awkward the rest of today was going to be. Nothing was going to compare to the rumors that were sure to fly Monday morning, who knows what Lyla's friends where going to say about this whole fiasco. Arnold gulp hard and tried to shake off the feeling of anxiety that was already creeping into his stomach.


	5. Strike Out

Helga found herself stopping and examining the town more often then she was actually jogging. She would stop to look at all of the store buildings and how they really hadn't changed since she'd been gone, almost as if she had walked back into an old photo of one of her childhood memories. A grin spread across her face, even with all the negative things that's happen over the years she was glad to be back. sucking in a deep breath she forced herself to focus and to sprint the last length of her journey to the baseball field. The heavy drums in her music motivated to keep running when she started to feel the ache in her shins that warned she was going to have shins splits later. Helga slowed her pace down when she could finally see the grass that grew heavily next to the side walk.

She jogged to the pitcher's mound in the center of the field and doubled over to place her hands on her knees. Panting her eyes darted all around the open area " Boy ,they really kept this place up" she whispered to herself. Half expecting that after leaving that the boys would have no interest in keeping the field manicured. Plucking an ear bud from an ear she paused her heavy rock music and she listened to the city sounds. The wind swept by and cooled the sweat that had collected on her skin. Helga felt peace wash over her and she enjoyed the moment.

"Well," a deep husky voice started " hello there"

Helga turned her head in the direction of the voice and her heart nearly stopped.

"My friends and I were wondering what a pretty girl like you was doin in a place like this?" He stated with a toothy grin.

Helga couldn't believe her eyes, the boy in front of her, it was hard to see but there was no doubt that this boy was Harold Berman. He was a little taller than her now, his torso was wide and had muscular arms. If it weren't for the toothy grin she never would have recognized him. " wait," she thought " He doesn't recognize me at all? This should be interesting" She stifled a laugh.

" Ah look Harold she's laughing at the cheezy line you just fed her." A Lanky boy with shoulder length black hair stuffed into a backwards baseball cap yelled out to him

"Why dont ya shut your mouth Sid!" Harold turned to shout to the group of boys behind him

Helga saw the group starting to walk toward the pitcher's mound there was a tall athletic boy with smooth dark skin." Alright, so that may be Gerald" she though, trying to put the pieces back together. A Taller boy, who wore ripped jeans and had tall spiked hair followed close behind. Before she could figure out exactly who was who she spotted the last boy walking up. He had long golden blonde hair, a white shirt and a red flannel wrapped around his hips. Before she could take a look at his face the boy who resembled a grown up version of Gerald stood in her line of vision.

"Excuse me, I am so sorry for my rude friend here. He's never been in the presence of a lady who could be mistaken as someone who would fall for such a distasteful pickup line" Gerald extended his hand to shake Helga's

"Ah, I dont really expect much from people any more" Helga searched into Gerald's Dark brown eyes for any spark of a sign that he remembered who she was. But she wanted to know if this boy was the one from her childhood.." But thanks for the apology," She paused" Gerald."

Gerald blinked and looked taken back by her words, " How did you," He started sounding surprised.

" Lucky guess" Helga interrupted laughing and shook his hand firmly

" That's one hell of a hand shake there miss" Gerald stared at her in shock

" There's a lot of things about me that would surprise you" Helga smirked.

" So Gerald, are you gonna introduce us to your friend? " The blonde boy said smiling stepping toward Helga

Arnold Couldn't help but shake the feeling that he knew this girl in front of him but he couldn't place his finger on where he remembered her from. Arnold had been studying her while she was talking to Gerald. She had pale skin and eyes so blue that it put the sky to shame. She had long legs and toned arms. She had to be some kind of dancer he thought to him. Her long blonde hair was put up in a pony tail.

He noticed the girls eyes widened when he started speaking . It made Arnold feel guilty because he was trying desperately to remember her face. Gerald had glared at Arnold for putting him on the spot since it was obvious that none of the guys knew who she anyone could ask any more question the girls watched started to beep.

" Well boys, it's been fun but I gotta get goin" She put her ear buds back in, gave a small wave and started to run in the direction she came.

"Wait! ya can't leave us without tellin us yer name!" Stinky shouted but it was too late she was already gone.

" Gerald! Who the hell was that babe?!" Harold turned to Gerald who was gapping in the direction of the girl.

" I really have no idea" Gerald was in wonder place a hand to his chin

" Do you think she goes to school with us?" Arnold sounded hopeful.

" if she does I call dibs!" Harold jumped pointing to himself

" No way, there no way you could forget an ass like that" Sid whistled

" Forget about it guys," Gerald shouted " Lets get to playing some baseball."

Arnold could tell it was bothering Gerald. Honestly it was bothering Himself as well. Not only because that girl was beautiful but he just couldn't get over the nagging feeling that he knew her. He saw that all the guys had started to get in position and he jogged over to grab a bat. He shook his head trying to get the memory of her face out of his mind.


End file.
